someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
New Vegas Bounties II
"Aim for the heart, ramon" New Vegas Bounties II is the sequel the popular New Vegas Bounties I, and picks up immediately after the uncertain ending of the first episode. Without a firm to provide sponsorship, you must strike out as a solo contractor for the NCR. As such, you are no longer obligated to follow a linear questline, but may pursue dozens of bounties in any order. Your targets will include terrorists, duelists, fiends, traitors, rapists, and more! As in episode I, most of the named adversaries are boss-caliber, and make use of perks, powerful weapons, and countless cronies to thwart your efforts. Like its predecessor, New Vegas Bounties II contains a healthy dose of profanity and violence. Nonetheless, it includes substantially more dialogue options, as well as choices that should accommodate players at both ends of the karma spectrum. New Vegas Bounties II includes 1000+ lines of fully-voiced, painstakingly lip-synced dialogue Major Characters *The Courier *Larry Scull *Doc Friday *Red Bear *Johnny Rounder *Sergio *Wickham Quests * A New Bureaucracy (quest) * Loaded for Bear (quest) * Coward for a Minute (quest) * Blod er Tykkere enn Vann (quest) * Vain in Robbery (quest) * Be More than Men (quest) * The Target (quest) * L'Estasi dell'Oro (quest) * Place and Means (quest) * A Muse of Fire (quest) * Short Fuse (quest) * A Mas Honor, Mas Dolor (quest) * Fear Follows Crime (quest) * Revanche (quest) * The Wrath of Grapes (quest) * Lathe Biosas (quest) * A Weed that Grows on Every Soil (quest) * The Duelist (quest) * Mal por Mal (quest) * Ayin Tachat Ayin (quest) * A Man Who Says No (quest) * No Sanctuary (quest) * Justice Delayed (quest) * The Head That Wears a Crown (quest) * As a Judgment (quest) * Business and Desire (quest) * A History of Violence (quest) * Lethal Weapon (quest) * Queen Bitch (quest) * Each Our Own Devil (quest) * New Blood (quest) * Enemy of My Enemy (quest) * Under Western Eyes (quest) * The Old Ways (quest) * The Last Laugh (quest) * All The Devils Are Here (quest) * A Time To Kill (quest) Non-Player Characters Unique Items Holotapes, Notes, & Messages Cast [[''ApocalypticGirl|ApocalypticGirl]]'' as Anna [[''Ben Britton (The_Yellow_Dart)|Ben Britton (The_Yellow_Dart)]]'' as Wickham [[''DavidAllen|DavidAllen]]'' as Albert Quisling [[''DoomMunky2000|DoomMunky2000]]'' as Adam Rzeznik & Agrippa & George Hardin [[''ElijahLucian|ElijahLucian]]'' as Bo Harper & Uncle Chuckles [[''Evan Bohn (johannfingermusch)|Evan Bohn (johannfingermusch)]]'' as Blake & Blood Hammer & Blunt & Buchan & James Calhoun & Tommy Rags [[''Giramor|Giramor]]'' as John Calhoun [[''InHisName|InHisName]]'' as Shadow Company Doorman [[''Jackson Couch|Jackson Couch]]'' as Papa Chapman ''James, Someguy2000'' as Joaquin & Gustav & John Alvord & Pullman & Quisling's Centurion & Jayson Ambrose & Rzeznik's Guard [[''James Eastman|James Eastman]]'' as Ethan [[''Jase180|Jase180]]'' as Larry Scull [[''Kaitmazing|Kaitmazing]]'' as Esther [[''Keegan Voci (PaladinV0ci)|Keegan Voci (PaladinV0ci)]]'' as Adam Calhoun [[''KelticPete|KelticPete]]'' as Mather [[''KingAlberich|KingAlberich]]'' as Kikuchi [[''Nile Zam "Orky" Jones|Nile Zam "Orky" Jones]]'' as John Ramsy [[''Onasaki|Onasaki]]'' as Matt Jackson & Final Courier [[''Reebdog|Reebdog]]'' as Sergio & Doc Friday & Conrad Dillon & Mongol Kid & Dent & Doug Rude & Nestor studebakerhawk as Johnny Rounder & Aaron Flagg & Arthur Ribben/Allen Rogers Unshaven One as Red Bear & Luther & Atwood & Bad Pussy Sources New Vegas Bounties II Image Gallery 41184-1-1301638861.jpg|Preferably dead 41184-2-1301638862.jpg|The Ghoul October 41184-3-1301638862.jpg|The Forth Estate 41184-4-1301638356.jpg|The Good Doctor 41184-5-1301638357.jpg|Waiting 41184-1-1301638355.jpg|Scull 41184-2-1301638356.jpg|Firefight 41184-3-1301638356.jpg|Place of Employment 41184-1-1375145787.jpg|A New Companion